<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Team Awesome. by MRabbita</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23570566">Team Awesome.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MRabbita/pseuds/MRabbita'>MRabbita</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tangled: the series [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cassandra &amp; Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider Friendship, M/M, Multi, Other, Poor Varian (Disney), Varian Needs a Hug (Disney), Yaoi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:42:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,394</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23570566</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MRabbita/pseuds/MRabbita</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Un pequeño relato que estuvo rondando en mi cabeza luego de ver "Tangled: The series" y por fin pude encontrar el tiempo necesario para volverlo realidad.</p><p>Un niño en prisión tiene problemas con varios reclusos que desean hacerle daño, pero un héroe ladrón tan irreal que hasta parece salido de esos cuentos de aventuras de Flynnigan Rider, se propone protegerlo a toda costa. Esta lectura relata como Varian y Eugene comienzan una bella relación, luego de pasar por muchos incómodos y peligrosos momentos.</p><p>Nada de esto me pertenece, es una historia basada en "Tangled: the series".</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tangled: the series [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1696585</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Un nuevo sentimiento</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>¡Hola!, gracias por leer este fanfic, la verdad, nunca hice fanfiction, por lo que este es el primero, leo fanfics desde hace muchos años y nunca tuve la oportunidad ni la inspiración para escribir uno, hasta ahora claro, teniendo eso en cuenta  tengo que aclarar que los personajes no son míos, solamente modifique la historia y la adapte a esta lectura. La historia está basada en "Tangled: the series" al igual que los personajes, no soy dueña de nada de eso. Por favor sepan disculpar si encuentran una falta de ortografía.<br/>Ahora.. ¡espero que disfrutes de la historia!<br/>Advertencia: Esta lectura tiene contenido LGBTQ+ y también explicito o (+16), si no te gusta te invito a que te retires.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>En lo más profundo del reino de Corona, dónde la luz del sol no llegaba a iluminar las paredes, ese apestoso y desagradable lugar, en el que estuvieron tantas almas corrompidas sumergidas en la solitaria oscuridad, era un calabozo hermético, el cuál estaba lleno de los criminales más violentos y desalmados que puedan existir, cualquiera diría que por su aspecto, salieron de alguna saga de películas épicas llenas de bárbaros y nada higiénicos fortachones, es difícil de creer que un lugar tan oscuro como este se encuentre en el Reino de Corona, siendo este último, un sitió tan agradable y armonioso.<br/>
     En ese mismo y escalofriante lugar se hallaba Varian, un joven de tan solo 14 años de edad, en una asfixiante y fría celda de barrotes oxidados, goteras y cualquier otra insuficiencia sanitaria que te puedas imaginar. El muchacho estaba al tanto de esto, su supervivencia ante este nuevo ambiente no fue fácil de abordar, específicamente por los demás reclusos. La mayoría de ellos tenían un aspecto fornido y robusto, con cicatrices, marcas y tatuajes que orgullosamente gozaban de mostrar y presumir. Al contrario de ellos, las primeras semanas Varian se comportaba de manera pacífica, estaba deprimido y sin objetivo alguno, intentaba no alertar a nadie de su presencia y lo hacía con éxito, esos gigantescos hombres lograban intimidarlo, después de varios meses, se pudo acostumbrar a ver y escuchar las brutales voces y feroces rostros de sus compañeros.<br/>
 <br/>
     La monótona rutina que se repetía sin cesar todos los días logro hacer que al cabo de 3 meses se vuelva insoportable y aburrida para el chico, y fue en ese entonces que dejó de sentirse desganado e intimidado. Empezó por idear planes para poder escapar, estaba decidido. "No voy a quedarme aquí por mucho tiempo más, solo estoy perdiendo mi tiempo, soy un científico y soy inteligente puedo salir de aquí, no seré como estos tipos". Se decía a sí mismo.<br/>
      Sus actitudes perseverantes y decididas pronto se empezaron a manifestar en acciones, Esto dio como resultado que se meta en algunos problemas mínimos con los reclusos ya que ahora ni si quiera se molestaba en evitar discusiones e intentar defenderse. Los hombres de la guardia Real que custodiaban a los criminales también fueron víctimas de estas actitudes y sufrieron algunas travesuras de parte de Varian, debido a que en ocasiones ha tratado de manipularlos, quitarles objetos filosos e incluso seducirlos, terminaron en intentos fallidos y claramente con su correspondiente castigo al final. La princesa Rapunzel especificó al comandante que no iba a permitir que Varian recibiera un maltrato que no sea debido conforme a su edad y a sus crímenes, y por sobre todo, ella no olvidaba que fueron buenos amigos antes de todo lo ocurrido. El comandante obedeció las órdenes directas de la princesa y comunicó a sus hombres que lo traten como tal, así que se limitaron a mandarlo a hacer tareas de limpieza, reprenderlo por sus acciones y darle alguna nalgada, nunca va más allá de hacerlo sollozar.<br/>
     A pesar de esto, lo siguió intentando, en ocasiones lograba conseguir algunos materiales, los cuales mantenía ocultos en su nada acogedora celda, todavía tenía muchos conocimientos sobre alquimia en su cabeza, y basó sus planes en la ciencia. Debido a sus acciones comenzó a tener un poco más de fama entre los reclusos y eso generó que muchos comenzaran a querer meterse con él.<br/>
     Para su suerte el comandante se retiró y Eugene fue elegido para reemplazarlo, el no estaba muy ilusionado con la idea pero no se podía negar a tomar ese puesto, nadie se negaría, vivía en el palacio completamente gratis en agradecimiento por salvar a su querida princesa de la torre, era lo que debía hacer.<br/>
     Comenzó sus labores como comandante inmediatamente, ese mismo día por la tarde divisó a lo lejos una pequeña y realmente familiar silueta, era Varian, el muchacho de muy baja estatura era fácil de reconocer a simple vista, aunque en ese mismo momento estaba usando uniforme y no lo haya visto al menos por 7 meses, esa pálida piel que resaltaba aún más con su oscuro cabello moreno y un mechón de un inexplicable color azul aguamarina, era imposible de confundir con alguien más. El niño estaba realizando la limpieza de las celdas en completa y fría soledad mientras todos los demás reclusos asistían a la hora del almuerzo, a Varian no se le permitió acompañarlos por su etapa rebelde de comportamientos problemáticos. Eugene estaba realizando una inspección general de los calabozos para lograr adaptarse mejor hasta que lo vio así sin más, luego de tanto tiempo sin hablarle, el menor ni se inmutó de su presencia, simplemente asumió que era un guardia cualquiera observando que no se meta en líos. A Eugene la sorpresa de encontrarse con el, tan repentinamente luego de tanto tiempo lo desconcertó inmediatamente, en lo único que podía pensar era en todo lo que había ocurrido y en el rencor que le guardaba al chico. "¿Porqué? ¡por un demonio! Justo aquí tenía que encontrarmelo, ese pequeño bastardo, ¡ni si quiera debería estar en las tierras de Corona! Si tan solo me hubieran avisado, lo habría desterrado a otro sitió muy lejano ni bien me den el puesto" penso el mayor antes de comenzar a actuar.<br/>
     Se abalanzó contra Varian de inmediato, y dejándose llevar por sus impulsos, lo estampó contra la pared más cercana y lo obligó a ponerse de puntillas al levantarlo bruscamente de la camisa. El joven intentaba procesar todo lo que estaba sucediendo de la manera más rápida que podía, pero Eugene lo había asustado, y eso le dificultó pensar en cualquier método de defensa que pudiera usar a su favor en esa desafortunada situación.  </p><p>" ¿¡Qué diablos haces aquí!? ¿Acado buscas molestarme? ¿Estas tramando algo de nuevo? ¿Eh? ¡Responde!". Expreso realmente furioso el ahora comandante.  </p><p>"¡Ah! ¿¡Ahh!? Y-yo.. ¡Recluso #9983 del pabellón 4! ¡No me meteré en problemas! Estaba limpian.. ¿Fitzherbert?..". Estaba aturdido por la situación pero no lo suficiente, finalmente se dio cuenta de que la persona que lo tenía acorralado era nada más y nada menos que su ídolo de la infancia Flynn Rider, solía tener toda una colección de libros sobre el, incluso tenía pósters de "Se busca" de ese tipo, todas esas cosas las hizo volar la última vez que usó alquimia.<br/>
    <br/>
Eugene se dio cuenta de que actuó de una manera impulsiva y agresiva luego de ver como asustó al muchacho, lo bajó y se alejó un poco de él, en su defensa, el menor secuestró a la Reina y puso en peligro al reino, su rencor era algo entendible, al fin y al cabo consiguió calmarse.  </p><p>"Disculpame, no esperaba verte a ti aquí, eres realmente una plaga ¿eh?". Se dijo a si mismo entre risas. Esto extrañó aún más al chiquillo y la situación logró confundirlo por completo, a pesar de esto, Varian esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, ladeo una ceja y aprovechó para burlarse de él. </p><p>"¿A qué te refieres con una plaga Eugene? Yo debería preguntarme por qué estás aquí después de todo, acaso.. me extrañas?". Instantaneamente luego de decir eso el niño comenzó a reírse a carcajadas, las mismas no duraron demasiado, en un simple instante su sonrisita pícara se borró por completo cuando Eugene se mostró agresivo con él, hundiendo un puño en la pared junto a su rostro, Varian se limitó a cubrirse el rostro y soltar un pequeño chillido esa instintiva reacción fue suficiente motivo para que el mayor se burle de él al igual que él lo hizo anteriormente.</p><p>"¿Extrañarte? Desde que te tienen encerrado y tu ciencia no esta destrozando todo a su paso el reino no hace más que prosperar, eras una molestia mocoso, hasta cuando no cometías crímenes, no me mal entiendas, tan solo mira lo que le hiciste a tu padre, seguro ahora estás mejor, perdiste a tu familia y a tus amigos, si es que en algún momento tuviste, me sorprende que Rapunzel insista en creer que vas a ser mejor persona, estoy seguro que no va a ser así, o acaso ¿me equivoco?". </p><p>   El discurso de Eugene dejó al niño sin palabras, este mismo frunció el seño y agachó la mirada, no podía discutir con las palabras del mayor, las acciones de la princesa significaron una traición para él y estaba muy seguro de que sus actos eran imperdonables, incluso si Rapunzel lo perdonara la gente no lo hara. "Eso pensé, espero no cruzarte muy seguido por aquí de ahora en adelante, oh y Varian, no me causes problemas ¿quieres chico?". Expresó finalmente Eugene antes de retirarse y dejar al muchacho sin nada que decir. Él por supuesto sabía que todo lo que le había dicho fue muy duro para un adolescente y seguramente le dolió, pero consideró que fue lo mejor, para poder ponerlo en su lugar y que así aprenda una lección de una buena vez, aunque, dejando su odio de lado, Varian le recuerda un poco a él cuando era más joven y la gente mayor lo degradaba por cometer errores, y de alguna forma le causo lástima.<br/>
  <br/>
     Con el paso de los días Varian y Eugene se limitaban a cruzar miradas cada vez que el destino los ponía en un mismo lugar a ambos, el comandante comenzó a organizar nuevas reglas y a imponer orden y respeto de manera inmediata, para su suerte, todos los planes que ideó para las mazmorras y su gente fueron un éxito, los guardias estaban muy contentos con su nuevo jefe y sus modernas ideas ylos criminales simplemente no querían tener problemas con el novio de la princesa de corona, así que simplemente no le causaban problemas. Por otro lado, Varian intentaba evitar a Eugene a toda costa, muchas veces sin éxito, también, se limitó a no hacer más travesuras a los guardias cuando se enteró que él era el actual comandante, en cambio, tenía algunos pocos problemas con otros reclusos, muchos de esos bárbaros solamente querían pelear o molestar, pero muchos otros tenían algunas intenciones desagradables con el chico, desde la perspectiva del chico, podrían ser orcos con gigantismo y con un anormal y apestoso aliento, salidos de un libro de fantasía como "El Señor De Los Anillos". </p><p>   Luego de ese inesperado encuentro en las celdas, transcurrieron 2 largas semanas. Varian se encontraba almorzando. La comida que le suministraban era deplorable por no decir fatal y casi siempre estaba fría e incluso cruda, eso era una de las razones por la que había adelgazado intensamente estos últimos meses, encima había comenzado el gélido invierno típico de la región de Corona, y la comida al borde de estar congelada no era algo placentero. No solía sentarse con nadie en el almuerzo, es el único chiquillo entre todos esos gigantescos adultos, asimismo ninguno le agradaba y él precisamente no le encantaba a ellos. Varios minutos de rutinaria soledad transcurrieron mientras jugueteaba con la repulsiva comida, anhelando que el tiempo vaya más deprisa, el alboroto que hacían los demás reclusos ya lo había fastidiado, únicamente  la luz del sol le daba compañía, aunque solo le causaba sueño y fatiga, también, le proporcionaba un poco de calor, eso no le venía nada mal con el frío que hacía, por momentos sentía que sus dedos se entumecian, su nariz y mejillas estaban más rojas de lo normal y su piel más pálida. La nieve no iba a tardar mucho en llegar.<br/>
    De repente llego a notar como se desvaneció repentinamente esa cálida luz natural que lo estaba abrigando, se giró bruscamente para encontrarse de imprevisto a nada más y nada menos que a "La Cobra" y su grupo de gorilas. Ese tipo era uno de los criminales más temibles que había en todo el establecimiento, sus crímenes son sumamente terribles y desagradables tanto como desgarradores, como su apodo lo indica, envenenaba a niños con una mordedura de serpiente, esperaba que se enfermaran y mueran, cuando la familia de los pequeños los llevaban a la morgue para velarlos, el cometía actos de necrofilia con sus pequeños cuerpos. Su horrible historia había recorrido todo el reino mucho antes de que Varian naciera, era casi como una leyenda urbana, por suerte para todos lograron encarcelarlo ya hace 31 años. No era nada raro que le haya echado un ojo a Varian desde que llegó, es el más joven en ese lugar, y un muchacho pequeño y tierno como él iba a ser presa fácil para esa gente.<br/>
      Él por supuesto qué conocía la vida de ese maleante, también la de los tres bandidos que lo acompañaban, cuando era un recién llegado se dedicó a estudiar a cada uno para saber por dónde moverse sin causar conflictos, pero este último tiempo estuvo algo distraído y eso originó una pequeña fama entre los reclusos por sus travesuras, y no se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento. Se había quedado helado, nunca estuvo tan cerca de estas gigantes bestias, normalmente procuraba tomar distancia, aunque claro que tenía miedo, no iba a dejar que ellos se den cuenta, por lo tanto, adopto coraje y con decisión los enfrentó. </p><p>"Vaya, si no me equivoco tu eres La Cobra y ellos.. tu trío de idiotas, dime ¿qué quieres Felicitas?". Eso no les iba a causar mucha gracia a los fortachones, Varian era un alquimista pero también era un genio, uno que supo deducir rápidamente el nombre de La Cobra, con ese nombre cualquiera hubiera tratado de ocultarlo. </p><p>"Espera ¿¡qué!? ¿¡de dónde rayos supiste mi…?!". Ensequida el chiquillo lo detuvo, simplemente para dejarlo aún más en ridículo, realmente lo estaba gozando, se divertía, simplemente no lo podía evitar.</p><p>"Oh no lo sabía, pero ahora sí, tu grandulon, me lo acabas de decir". Eso no hizo más que enfurecer a La Cobra, los otros 3 malhechores se reían a carcajadas.</p><p>"Mira Mocoso.." levanto al chico por el cuello de la camisa hasta tenerlo frente a frente. "Me estás dando muchas razones para dejar mi puño marcado en tu cara, ahora, si sabes lo que te conviene nos vas a acompañar a un lugar más privado". </p><p>Los 4 dejaron ver sus afilados cuchillos, uno de ellos muy cerca de la garganta de Varian, este estaba completamente perplejo, ¿cómo era posible que tengan navajas en ese lugar?, de todas formas, ya era tarde para él, supo enseguida que ellos se estaban por aprovechar de él, solamente podía permanecer tranquilo hasta que se le ocurra algo que hacer.</p><p>"Mira, yo no creo tener nada que les interese, de verdad, podrían decirme en ¿qué quieren que los ayude chicos?". Se limitaron a reírse maliciosamente, seguidamente se lo llevaron caminando, como si nada pasase, el chico temía por su vida y por su trasero.<br/>
   <br/>
     Eugene estaba patrullando por los pasillos, chequeando que todo este en orden y bajo control, aprovechaba esas dos horas ya que todos los reclusos estarían en el patio almorzando y descansando. Ser un guardia real no le sentaba nada mal y ya le había comenzado a gustar. Al cabo de varios minutos recorriendo el pabellón 4, percibe unas voces lejanas que cada vez se hacían más claras, se estaban acercando, al principio solo dedujo que eran otros guardias, ya que los presos estaban obligatoriamente en el patio, pero comenzó a dudar de su deducción cuando las voces se acercaban cada vez más y llegaba a oír la cantidad de obscenidades que decían, divisó un escondite rápido para escabullirse en cuanto pasaran así los podía atrapar desprevenidos, desenvaino su puntiaguda espada y espero. </p><p>Se llevo una inesperada sorpresa cuando el primero que se apareció fue Varian, seguido muy de cerca por otros 4 grandulones, quedo tremendamente perplejo al ver al chico y no saltó al ataque, deliberó rápidamente que hacer y considero que su mejor opción era descubrir que tramaban. Se dirigían a los baños, le pareció curioso ver al chico con esos tipos, en especial con "La Cobra", desde que se unió a la guardia, nunca lo vio en compañia de alguien más que no fuera su mapache, en parte le daba algo de lástima pero eso no era lo importante ahora, Eugene quería saber que tramaban, y sabía bien por dónde moverse, conoce los calabozos de corona desde que era un pequeño maleante y sabe todos sus pasajes secretos, decidió tomar un camino un poco más largo por uno de los pasadizos para atraparlos infragantes desde adentro del baño, en un simple parpadeo esa gente ya estaba dentro del lugar y habían bloqueado la entrada, eso hizo que su plan de ir por otro lugar fuera su única opción, el iba a quedar como un héroe, o por lo menos eso pensaba, estaba seguro que esos idiotas iba a drogarse con algún tipo de ácido. </p><p>Varian ya había comenzado a temblar, no se le ocurría nada para salir ileso de esa, ¿gritar? No era una buena opción, en un instante lo podían amordazar, tal vez.. ¿correr? no, Tenían un cuchillo en su cuello tampoco es un idiota, estaba deseando que Rudiguer, su mapache, se apareciera de repente con algunos guardias, pero no iba a tener esa suerte, la fiel mascota no se había aparecido en todo el día. Al llegar,  ya había empezado a correr sudor por su frente, solo deseaba que no dure mucho tiempo, cuando dos de los bandidos trabaron la puerta supo que era su perdición, ya no había forma de resistirse contra esos gorilas, el muchacho era un palillo de escarba dientes al lado de ellos. </p><p>"¿Qué hacemos aquí Cobra?, no soy tonto, pero no tengo nada que puedas querer, no tengo información que te sirva ni tampoco-..". En un instante los 4 hombres mayores se empezaron a reír a carcajadas, eso provocó que Varian se sonrrojara, no quería pensar que ellos se aprovecharían de él, pero todo indicaba que eso estaba por suceder.</p><p>"Te aseguro que lo tienes todo pequeña putita, tienes todo lo que puedo querer…". Siguió hablando vulgaridades junto con los otros 3, les ordeno que inmovilicen al chico, el no podía hacer nada, sintió un fuerte golpe en su cara, era el frío suelo, uno lo sostenía de los brazos, otro de la cintura, uno lo desvestía y "La Cobra" lo manoseaba sin cesar. Su pecho y su rostro tocaban el suelo y su cadera miraba hacia el techo,  estaba en cuatro, sus lágrimas comenzaron a caer al piso congelado, esas lágrimas se convirtieron en potentes sollozos y de un momento a otro ni si quiera podía gritar, solamente lloraba, le habían cubierto la boca con unos trapos añejos, su visión comenzó a nublarse, lo empezaron a golpear, proporcionandole nalgadas, pero apenas se percató ya que estaba muy ocupado intentando luchar contra sus fuertes agarres sin éxito alguno como para sufrirlas, en ese instante su presión estaba por el piso, el sudor se mezclaba con sus lágrimas y ya no aguantaba más, estaba débil, su temperatura aumentaba, ni si quiera podía escuchar bien que le decían sus abusadores, dijo unas pocas palabras con el aliento que le quedaba, tan débiles como la escarcha justo antes de desmayarse por completo; "A-ayúda ..Flynn". </p><p>Antes de iniciar la persecución a esos 5 canallas, Eugene decidió llevar refuerzos, busco a sus oficiales de confianza, Stan y Pete, podían ser un par de idiotas pero también eran muy hábiles con las armas. El trío avanzó por los pasadizos apresuradamente, no tenían idea de lo que se estaban por encontrar, la compuerta oculta ubicada en el suelo del baño se abrió lentamente por detrás de los bandidos, Eugene entró primero, la imprevista escena que estaba presenciando lo perplejizo al instante que sus ojos chocaron con los del pequeño, ese cruze de miradas con el de ojos vidriosos y enrojecidos, le aclararon la cabeza en un parpadeo. Por fin se dio cuenta de porque se había enojado tanto al ver por primera vez en 7 meses al chico, entendió porque no lo quería perder de vista en estas últimas 2 semanas, porque necesitaba estar seguro de que no se meta en problemas. Se dio cuenta de lo mucho que se había obsesionado, de cuánto le importaba la seguridad del muchacho, y no pudo elegir mejor momento para entenderlo. Al verse cara a cara con el niño, este le pidió auxilio antes de renunciar a su inútil lucha y desmayarse, "Ayuda Flynn", sus palabras despertaron un nuevo sentimiento en Eugene, necesitaba proteger a Varian, protegerlo como haría el héroe ladrón de esos cuentos que ambos conocían, esas simples palabras le bastaron para saber lo que tenía que hacer.<br/>
     La rabia comenzó a subirle hasta las entrañas, recorriendo  todo su cuerpo y dándole la electricidad necesaria para atacar a los abusadores de Varian. Stan y Pete se encargaron rápidamente de los 3 bandidos que habían acompañado a "La Cobra", y de este último se encargó Eugene, una no muy larga pelea entre cuchillo y espada se desató entre ambos, ese grandote podría doblarle el tamaño pero no tenía idea de lo hábil que era Eugene con las espadas, finalizado su duelo, el comandante ordenó a los otros 2 guardias que se lleven esposados a los 4 bandidos, del resto se encargaría él. </p><p>Continuara..<br/>
     </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Capítulo 2: "Estoy para ti".</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Nota del autor: ¡Hola! Nuevamente estoy aquí, con el segundo capítulo de Team Awesome, voy a intentar subirlos lo más pronto que me sea posible, en este momento tengo mucho tiempo libre y me puedo dedicar a escribirlos, y estoy encantada de hacerlo. Vuelvo a aclarar que estos personajes no me pertenecen, la historia está basada en "Tangled: the series" al igual que los personajes, no soy dueña de nada de eso. Sepan disculpar si encuentran algún error en mi ortografía. Ahora..., ¡espero que disfrutes del capítulo tanto como yo disfruté de escribirlo!.<br/>Advertencia: Esta historia tiene contenido LGBTQ+ y también explicito o (+16), si no te gusta te invito a que te retires.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Capítulo 2: "Estoy para ti".</p><p>En estos momentos, la cabeza de Eugene era un desastre de ideas, intentaba no pensar lo peor, pero le era casi un desafío, solamente esperaba haber llegado a tiempo, antes de que esos monstruos entrasen en él. Ahora se encontraba ahí, solo, frente al semidesnudo cuerpo de Varian, el cual temblaba como una hoja, no tardo mucho en reaccionar y volver a la realidad cuando los guardias se fueron, luego del duelo con "La Cobra", pensar en ese decrépito le daba asco, y ahora aún más sabiendo que intento abusar de Varian estando consciente, todo le parecía una mierda. Se agachó junto al chico para poder acomodarle su ropa de nuevo, no pudo evitar notar la formación de hematomas a causa de los golpes y fuertes agarres que había recibido, se prometió encargarse de eso luego, cuando Varian deje de estar inconsciente. Le quitó los trapos que tenía en su boca para permitirle respirar mejor, seguido de eso busco en su bolsillo un pañuelo, lo humedecio y le limpio el rostro, se veía frágil, tan delicado como una pluma, esa imagen conmovió a Eugene, se enterneció tanto que le juró al oído, con absoluta fidelidad a sus palabras.<br/>"Niño, no dejaré que nadie más en este puto mundo intente hacerte daño, de ahora en adelante yo estoy aquí para cuidarte".<br/>Lo cargo cuidadosamente en brazos y se retiró del lugar. Se dirigió directamente a su oficina, esta misma le fue otorgada junto con el cargo de comandante de la guardia real, era muy espaciosa y lujosa, parecía incluso, una extensión del castillo de Corona. Recosto al chico en un largo y angosto sillón, le quitó las botas para que pueda estar cómodo, y por último lo arropó con una manta de lana para que no sufra frío. Estaba hundido en un profundo sueño, incluso se le escapaban algunos ronquidos de vez en cuando. Ya empezaba a oscurecer, y Varian llevaba más de dos horas dormido. Eugene no lo quería despertar, podía entender que tan importante es descansar después de pasar por aquella desagradable situación, resolvió quedarse con el hasta que despierte, todavía tenía que ocuparse de sanar esos feos moretones, se encontraba impaciente por no poder hacerle preguntas e interrogarle, de igual manera tuvo que apaciguar sus ansias ya que lo primero que iba a hacer cuando despierte era brindarle apoyo. Se echó en la silla de su escritorio, subió los pies al mismo y se relajó, después de aquel momento de tensión era totalmente un alivió poder descansar. Intentaba no pensar en preocuparse por interrogar a los abusadores en este momento, sabía que no podría, seguramente les partiría la cara de un golpe si los llegaba a tener en frente nuevamente, de hecho, se cuestionaba si lo mejor era que lo haga alguien más, no creía poder controlarse. <br/>Al cabo de dos horas más, Varian empezó a dar señales de estar despertando, Eugene, quién estaba hundido en sus pensamientos, buscando la manera de no aburrirse, ni si quiera se percató de la escena que estaba literalmente sucediendo frente a sus ojos.</p><p>Por fin se despabilo, había tenido un curioso y raro sueño, dónde se encontraba en una extraña situación en la que se volvía mago y recurría a sus poderes sobrenaturales para realizar sus experimentos, la magia era algo en lo cual muy severamente no creía. Quedo totalmente confundido luego de haber tenido esa especie de pesadilla, su corazón se lo debía a la ciencia, no a la magia. Siguió cuestionando la magia un rato más mientras se frotaba sus adormecidos párpados, cuando por fin abrió sus ojos, se encontraba en… "¿El castillo?" Se preguntó a si mismo en voz alta. En ese preciso momento comenzó a recordarlo todo, su estómago empezó a revolverse y un malestar le recorrió todo el cuerpo,  pensamientos repugnantes y vergonzosos deambulaban en su mente. Gimió, dando un pequeño grito de desesperación, su cuerpo había comenzado a temblar nuevamente, y sus manos se abrazaban a su cintura como si se fueran a desprender.</p><p>Eugene todavía divagaba que comer en la cena, si pollo al horno o tal vez en estofado, su paz pronto le fue arrebatada cuando escucho al chico hablar para si mismo, ¿qué tan distraído tenía que ser? Se cuestionó en su mente"¡Varian!" susurró para el mismo. Recorrió apresuradamente el espacio que los separaba, tropezando y chocando torpemente con lo que se interponía en su camino. Se arrodilló frente a él, podía sentir como su corazón se aceleraba a cada segundo y ver como su cara se empalidecia. <br/>"¡Hey! ¡Hey Varian!, mirame, ¡oye mírame! ¡vamos chico!". Exclamó en un intento de que el muchacho le haga caso y vuelva a la realidad. Para su suerte, Varian levantó la cabeza y sus miradas se encontraron, unos ojos de color azul marino, vidriosos, llenos de dolor, arrepentimiento y angustia, se chocaron con los de Eugene. Ambos se miraban fijamente, la luz de la luna alumbraba la penumbra que los rodeaba, dando la sensación de que la situación en la que se encontraban, se volvía cada vez más conmovedora.</p><p>En ese momento no se pudo seguir conteniendo, un puchero se formó en su rostro, lágrimas saladas que recorrían sus mejillas como dos fuertes cascadas acompañaban su desahogo. Se dejo caer en Eugene, sollozando incontrolablemente, este mismo lo atrapó en un fuerte abrazo, de forma protectora, y este lo consolaba. Recién cuando por fin logró calmarse se separó de los brazos del mayor. Se limpió las lágrimas que habían quedado depositadas en su cara con la manga de la camisa, ese pequeño e inocente gesto enterneció al comandante.</p><p>Eugene saco el ya conocido pañuelo de su bolsillo y se lo paso por el rostro suave y cuidadosamente. Luego le revolvió  el cabello y le brindó la más amable y calida sonrisa que había recibido en los últimos meses. </p><p>Hacía demasiado tiempo que Varian necesitaba desahogarse de esa forma, mucho antes de sus crímenes.<br/>"Eugene… tu ¿porqué me ayudas?" <br/>Le pregunto con una dulce, quebradiza y debilitada voz. Estaba confundido, pensaba que lo detestaba después de lo ocurrido, todo el pueblo de Corona le guardaba rencor, y no creía que el fuece la excepción. A veces se preguntaba si seguían recordándo sus actos, todo el reino conocía lo que hizo pero preferían hacer de cuenta que no había un niño en un calabozo, hablar de las rocas y de como dejaron a su padre a la suerte era casi un tabú.</p><p>Se llevo una sorpresa al escuchar la pregunta que realizó el pequeño, e incluso sintió pena por él, supuso que era normal que piense que lo odiaba, aunque no era así, si estaba furioso al principió, pero ahora, se había arrepentido, lo maltrató al igual que hacían todos los adultos con él cuando era un niño, no iba a justificar sus crímenes, pero tampoco iba a hacerlo pagar por ello de una manera incorrecta.</p><p>"¿Porqué no lo haría? Quiero decir, tampoco soy un desalmado ¿sabes?" Le dijo al chico entre risas nerviosas, pero pronto carraspeo y su expresión se volvió más sombría.<br/>"Escucha Varian.. se muy bien que hice que pienses que te odio y lo siento, pero no es verdad, lo cierto es que estaba molesto ¿entiendes? Justo apareciste cuando estaba superando todo lo sucedido y perdí el control".</p><p>Varian lo miro con sus ojos llenos de tristeza y melancolía, seguido a eso agachó su cabeza, ni si quiera podía verlo a la cara sin sentirse una escoria. El sabía que se había equivocado, pero no había manera de volver atrás, hizo las cosas mal y ahora estaba pagando las consecuencias.<br/>"No, no digas que no es cierto, se que me odias, todos lo hacen, y yo tal vez actué como si no me importará pero me doy cuenta, es claro que a todos les causa asco la gente como yo, y no los culpo en absoluto, a ningún ciudadano de Corona les gustaría ver en las calles al chico que termino huérfano y siendo un criminal, de alguna manera ahora estoy pagando el precio de mis acciones, me pareció curioso que no me manden directo a la guillotina y sinceramente no me merezco que me trates bien, ¿Sabes que debiste haber  hecho? me tendrías que haber dejado en los baños y que terminen de darme mi merecido". Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas nuevamente y sus mejillas tomaron un color rosado de lo avergonzado que estaba por todo lo que hizo. Sus manos se agarraban a su pantalón como fuertes garras y sus pies estaban inevitablemente inquietos por los nervios y la impotencia que sentía. "Yo.. no soy más que un-".</p><p>Afortunadamente antes de poder seguir con su extenso parloteo, Eugene lo interrumpió, golpeó con su puño la pequeña mesa de café junto a los sillones y alzó el tono de voz para lograr callarlo. Levanto el rostro del chiquillo tomándolo de la barbilla con una mano, para poder encontrarse con su mirada y conseguir que este le preste atención. <br/>"¡Silencio! No quiero que nunca más en tu puta vida vuelvas a referirte a ti como lo acabas de hacer, jamás me hubiese perdonado dejarte solo en esos baños con aquellos pedófilos, sigues siendo un niño y simplemente te equivocaste, no por eso mereces el abuso y maltrato de esa gente, y tampoco el que te das a ti mismo. Si vuelvo a escuchar que tienes este tipo de actitudes contigo mismo de nuevo o intentas hacer alguna idiotez, te asegueo que te las vas a ver conmigo y me voy a encargar de enseñarte una lección ¿Entendido?". Anunció severamente y soltó su rostro.</p><p>Varian se quedó sin palabras, hizo el intento de susurrar algo al principió pero se arrepintió al instante. Limpió de su rostro las últimas lágrimas, de nuevo con la manga de su camisa. Le encantaría estar de acuerdo con todo lo que decía Eugene, pero sus pensamientos autodestructivos no eran tarea fácil de amputar de su mente,  hacía falta más que un regaño para lograr que se retracte. </p><p>El comandante volvió a subir su tono de voz. Quería que Varian entienda que teniendo actitudes depresivas no llegaría a ningún lado, necesitaba darle la confianza para que sepa que podía confiar en que él estaría siempre que lo nececite.<br/>"¿¡Entendido!?" Le repitió potentemente.</p><p>El chico al escucharlo se alarmo, y casi como un impulso afirmo con su cabeza y firmemente le contesto.<br/>"¡Si!"</p><p>"¡Así se habla mocoso!" Le dijo de manera alentadora con la intención de animarlo y confortarlo, aunque no sea tarea sencilla levantar los ánimos de alguien tan abrumado como Varian, logro conseguir una pequeña mueca similar a una sonrisita de parte del menor. Eugene le dio una alegre y animada palmadita en la espalda con afán de bufonear. </p><p>Varian se quejó involuntariamente cuando la mano del mayor  se dejó caer en su cuerpo, todavía seguía muy adolorido a causa de los golpes que recibió. Mientras lo tenían inmovilizado en el gélido suelo, se había desatado una bestial batalla entre sus abusadores por ver quién seria el primero que se metiera con él o mejor dicho, en él. Resultó brutalmente pisoteado, golpeado y estrujado. El chico se había percatado de su condición cuando el mayor lo abrazó con fuerza, pero ni si quiera se molestó en alejarse, se sentía mucho mejor enterrado su cuerpo en el de Eugene, aunque le duela un poco.</p><p>"¡Diablos! Disculpa niño".<br/>Inmediatamente al escucharlo separo su mano de la espalda del joven, se había olvidado por completo de sus lesiones, recordó lo mal que se veían cuando todavía estaba desnudo y tendido en el suelo como un trapo mojado. Y con esa imagen en su cabeza considero que debía sanarlas enseguida. <br/>"Será mejor que curemos esos feos moretones lo antes posible.., Esperame aquí, voy a buscar un par de gasas y hielo ¿De acuerdo?". Antes de retirarse, Varian lo detuvo.</p><p>"¡Espera! ¿Tu vas a dejarme aquí solo? ¿Qué harás si me escapo?". Varian no iba a aceptarlo, pero muy en el fondo no quería que el comandante se vaya, se estaba sintiendo a gusto por primera vez en mucho tiempo, temía que no vuelva a buscarlo y en cambio vengan a llevárselo otros guardias con los mismos severos rostros que se veía obligado a ver todos los días y lo lleven nuevamente a una fría y solitaria celda.</p><p>"Na, no vas a escapar". Le dijo con total indiferencia, pero antes de irse, se tomó un segundo para verlo a los ojos y entendió que estaba sucediendo. <br/>"Mira chico.., no te voy a abandonar, ¿lo entiendes?, volvere enseguida, solo espérame aquí". Luego de dejarle esas tranquilizantes y comprensivas palabras, se retiró apresuradamente, le puso cerrojo a la puerta, confiaba en él, pero no se iba a arriesgar. Fue en busca de un botiquín de primeros auxilios, en su trayecto hacía la pequeña habitación con objetos médicos la cual por error llamaban "La enfermeria", aunque era más bien la habitación de las escobas con un botiquín. Se topó con Stan, uno de los dos guardias que le ayudaron a capturar a la cobra y a los otros 3 bandidos, casualmente estaba en busca de Eugene, necesitaba anunciarle qué su majestad la princesa Rapunzel lo había estado buscando todo el día y en este preciso momento estaba aguardando en la entrada para poder verlo. Teniendo eso en cuenta, tuvo que cambiar su rumbo, antes paso a buscar el botiquín y se encaminó a paso apurado por las mazmorras. <br/>Al llegar con la princesa de Corona, se disculpó por demorarse y le otorgó una cálida sonrisa que ocultaba todo lo desesperado que estaba por tardar en ir con Varian.</p><p>"¿Qué tal rubia?". Se apoyó muy cómodamente contra el muro de entrada, cruzo sus brazos y ladeo una ceja. Este es su mejor intento en actuar de manera relajada, podría ser muchas cosas pero definitivamente no un buen actor.</p><p>"¡Eugene! ¿Adivina qué?, hablé con mi padre y ¡aprobó mi viaje para ir en busca de mi destino! Y no solo eso.. también decidió financiarlo, con la condición de que vaya acompañada, por supuesto que acepte, si no, sería muy aburrido ¿no crees?". Para su suerte Rapunzel estaba muy emocionada parloteando sobre su increíble noticia como para notar todo lo extraño que se estaba comportando Eugene.</p><p>"¡Rubia eso es excelente! Estuviste esperando esto varios meses y ¡por fin llego el momento!". Se unieron en un fuerte y cariñoso abrazo. Estaba realmente feliz por ella, pero aún así no se podía sacar de la cabeza que había un niño esperando por su regreso en su despacho, al cuál le prometió que iba a volver pronto. </p><p>Ella saltaba, reía y chillaba de la alegría, siempre tuvo una naturaleza increíblemente soñadora y optimista, toda esa fuerza se la contagiaba a cualquiera, es una persona muy querida en todas partes gracias a esas cualidades suyas. <br/>Tristemente no le pudo compartir esa alegre actitud a Eugene, quién seguía preocupado y solamente pensaba en una buena excusa que darle a Varian por haber tardado más de la cuenta.<br/>"¡Podre llevar conmigo a todas las personas que siempre deseo tener cerca! Y también sándwiches. Cassandra aceptó acompañarme ¿no es increíble? Lance, Pascal y Máximus ni si quiera se lo pensaron dos veces, son tan amables conmigo, me pregunto si podré pagarles todo lo que ustedes hacen por mi algún día.. ¡Uy! Encima algunos chicos del Patito Modosito se ofrecieron a acompañarnos". </p><p>"¡Eso me parece genial Raps! Y dime… ¿Cuándo iremos?". Eso le estaba preocupando más que nada en realidad, pero fue interrumpido de inmediato y su pregunta terminó siendo ignorada por la princesa.</p><p>"¡Eugene! ¿Y si nos conducen hacia un clima veraniego? Quiero decir, aquí todavía es invierno, tendremos que llevar mucha ropa fresca por si acaso. Sabes.. tengo algo de miedo,  esas rocas son mi destino y debo seguirlas pero.. es difícil abandonar todo esto..., y más cuando por fin todo está como siempre lo desee. Pero luego me lo pienso mejor, y digo, si yo no las sigo ¿quién lo hará entonces?. ¡Además! será una gran aventura que podremos compartir con nuestros amigos..".<br/>Rapunzel le siguió charlando de su viaje soñado muy emocionada por casi 1 hora y media más.</p><p>"¡No puedo esperar a mañana!". Exclamo con ojos soñadores. La joven de pies descalzos jugueteaba con su exageradamente largo cabello nerviosamente y sin cesar mientras le explicaba emocionada todos sus planes de viaje.</p><p>"¿Mañana? Raps… ¿Qué sucede mañana?". Le respondió con algo de desconfianza. Esperaba desde el fondo de su alma que no se refiriera al viaje, pero no tuvo tanta suerte.</p><p>"¡Mañana nos vamos!.., esa era la otra parte de la sorpresa, ¡taran!". Levanto los brazos con mucho entusiasmo al decir la última palabra emocionadamente. <br/>Eugene estaba perplejo, sentía como su corazón se le estaba por salir del pecho y su respiración aumentaba la velocidad con intensidad. No iba a poder acompañar a la princesa, estaba realmente ocupado, apenas pasaron dos semanas desde que asumió el cargo de comandante de la guardia y tenía muchísimo trabajo por hacer.</p><p>"Raps creo que necesitamos hablar sobre esto…". Le mencionó en un tono de voz suave y tranquilo. Aunque en su interior estaba desesperado y gritando por el nuevo plan de su querida Rapunzel. Ella ni siquiera lo dejó terminar de hablar, enseguida lo detuvo.</p><p>"¡Claro! Pero hablaremos luego ¿si?, Cassandra me esta esperando, y si no llego con ella a tiempo me va a matar, ¡tendremos una pillamada! ¡Una real! ¡Adiós Eugi!".<br/>Le comento entusiasmada justo antes de irse.<br/>Eugene Quedo con la boca abierta y sin palabras. Se dejó caer contra la pared y dio un gran suspiro mientras veía partir el carruaje de la princesa, no se sentía listo para realizar un viaje de más de 7 meses de un día para el otro. Luego bajo la mirada al suelo dónde se encontraba el botiquín y lo recordó de inmediato. </p><p>"Oh no… ¡Varian!". Saco apresuradamente un reloj de bolsillo y su expresión al ver la hora fue de puro pánico, no lo podía creer, ya habían pasado 2 horas. Cargo el botiquín que estaba apoyado en el piso y comenzó a correr, intentaba atravesar los largos pasillos de esos calabozos lo más rápido que le era posible, ni siquiera se tomaba el tiempo de respirar adecuadamente. En su recorrido, hacía el intento de pensar en una buena excusa para poder disculparse por la tardanza, pero luego, esos pensamientos desaparecieron y fueron reemplazados, ahora, en su cabeza solo estaba la idea de que Varian haya escapado, se apuró aún más para poder corroborarlo, ¿ahora en dónde iba a encontrar a ese mocoso? se preguntaba. Si no se hallaba en la oficina ya debería estar causando algún daño en alguna parte, o mejor dicho, a si mismo, no se iba a perdonar eso, quería confiar en el chico, pero aún así tenía miedo de que le suceda algo. Ni bien llego, dio una bocanada de aire, quitó el cerrojo y entró con la esperanza de que todavía siga allí. </p><p>Para su sorpresa, si se encontraba ahí y exactamente en el mismo lugar donde lo había dejado antes de irse. Varian estaba sentado en el sillón en el cuál anteriormente se había quedado dormido, tenía la cabeza agachada con las manos abrazadas a su cuerpo. Un inmenso alivió entro en Eugene al verlo, cerró la puerta detrás suyo y se acercó al chico, no llegaba a ver que expresión tenía su rostro puesto que miraba hacia el suelo. <br/>"¡Ya estoy contigo Varian! ¿Varian?…, ¿Qué tienes? Oye.. . <br/>Dejo de hablar de repente. Pudo escuchar y ver como el contrario resoplo y levantó la mirada para que ambas se encuentren. Quedo perplejo al encontrarse con una expresión de completo enojo y frustración, unos grandes y saltones ojos hinchados lo miraban fulminantes, y por alguna razón sintió una inexplicable sensación de malestar recorrer de arriba hacia abajo todo su cuerpo. <br/>"Oh… ya entiendo, mira chico lamento la tardanza es solo que…". Su disculpa se vio interrumpida.</p><p>Varian tenía un problema muy personal con eso de romper promesas. En estos momentos estaba enojado y no lo podía evitar, pensó que lo había abandonado, cómo lo hizo la princesa, como lo hicieron sus padres…, fueron unas 2 horas realmente terribles para el muchacho, esperaba que la próxima persona que entré por esa puerta sea un guardia que vendría a llevárselo otra vez a un calabozo. Varios sentimientos se habían mezclado en su interior, provocando confusión, angustia y ansiedad. Él quería confiar en Eugene, pero le era muy difícil, cuando comenzó a disculparse ni si quiera se molestó en escucharlo, así que, antes de que empiece se levantó bruscamente y camino hacia el, con dificultad puesto que rengeaba de una pierna, seguramente había recibido algún feo golpe ahi también. Le dedicó una fría mirada y luego hablo.</p><p>"Dijiste que volverías enseguida.. ahora quiero regresar a mi maldita celda, tengo una sentencia bastante larga que cumplir". Sus palabras dejaron ver todo lo molesto y dolido que estaba. </p><p>"¡No! Espera…, ¡Tu no vas a volver a esa celda!". Esas palabras llamaron la atención del pequeño de inmediato. Obviamente Eugene no se expresó bien y generó una inmensa confusión entre ambos.</p><p>"¿No? Quieres decir que…, ¡¿hiciste que deje de estar arrestado!?". Su ensombrecida expresión se transformó en una completamente risueña, sus ojos brillaban, su boca dejaba ver sus dientes en una ilusionada sonrisa y sus inquietas manos se trasladaron a su pecho.</p><p> "¿Qué?  Si, digo, n-…". El chico se lanzó a hablar encima suyo, interrumpiendolo nuevamente, esto ya lo estaba hartando.</p><p> "Cielos.., me acabo de comportar como un tonto contigo recién, y tu estabas haciendo esto por mi…, seguramente te costó mucho, dime, ¿cómo debo pagartelo? ¡rayos! ¡sabía que podía confiar en ti!". Pequeñas lágrimas de felicidad recorrían su rostro, su cuerpo temblaba de la emoción, si no fuese por su pierna ya estaría saltando de la alegría. Este sorprendió al mayor con un cálido abrazo y al soltarlo continuó agradeciendole.<br/>Eugene no sabía en que inmenso problema se había metido, lo que si sabia era que no podría decirle que no en este momento. </p><p>"N-No te preocupes chico fue… pan comido". Intentaba con muchas ganas pensar en que hacer rápidamente antes de seguir escupiendo mentiras. Ver a Varian tan emocionado por la noticia falsa le causó mucha ternura, una sensación que le impedía tener el poder de decirle que no a esos brillantes ojos azules y a esos pómulos sobresalidos y redonditos lo estaba atacando en este momento. Pensaba en cómo se mostraba antes de ir con la princesa, un niño tan desconsolado y lleno de tristeza que había desaparecido casi por completo. Esquivo al muchacho y se dirigió a los sillones, le hizo señas para que lo acompañe.</p><p>"Es que no lo entiendo.. ¿Cómo lo lograste? ¿Es libertad condicional? Cuéntame". Siguió al mayor por atrás interrogandolo, Varian tenía muchas preguntas para hacerle, en su cabeza todavía se veía pasando los próximos 20 años en los calabozos buscando maneras de escapar, realmente se llevo una gran sorpresa. </p><p>"Te lo cuento mientras curamos tus heridas ¿de acuerdo?". Cada vez le parecía más difícil revertir esta mentira. Mientras  desenrrollaba las bendas formulaba alguna buena excusa para darle. Seguido a eso, lo tomo de un brazo y lo obligó a sentarse, el más chico protestó ante aquella acción con un murmullo, Eugene le arremango la camisa y empezó a pasarle alcohol y hielo en sus heridas, también las envolvía en gasas. Varian dejaba escapar pequeñas quejas y gemidos por el dolor que le causaba cada vez que tocaba sus moretones. Esto le dio un rato bastante largo para poder pensar. "¿Terminaste de llorar mocoso? Ya acabamos". Le dijo burlonamente mientras revolvía su cabello oscuro.</p><p>"¡Oye!.., técnicamente podría haber sido mucho más rápido si me dejaras usar la alquimia". Le dijo ofendido, enseguida le volvió a cambiar de tema para poder seguir hablando sobre cómo pudo sacarlo de aquí. "Bueno, ahora debes contarme ¿verdad?".</p><p>"Esta bien… yo.. eeh…, seré tu ¿tutor?, ¡si! Me convertí en tu tutor de ahora en adelante, le pedí a Rapunzel que me dé el permiso para serlo y ella aceptó, así que ahora me haces caso niño ¿oíste?". Recurría a las bromas para disimular sus nervios, ahora no solo tiene que lograr que le concedan la libertad condicional, si no que también lo dejen vigilarlo como su tutor. Pensándolo bien sería una buena excusa para no acompañar a Rapunzel en su nuevo y repentino viaje.</p><p>"¿Eso es sierto?…, ¿Por qué te estas esforzando por mi?". <br/>Varian no lo comprendía, desde que despertó, Eugene solamente se encargaba de hacer todo para que se sienta bien y cómodo. Estaba realmente agradecido y no se quejaba en lo absoluto de su comportamiento, aunque si le parecía muy extraño, normalmente cuando haces algo muy malo la gente no tiende a tratarte bien. </p><p>"¿Eh? ¡claro que es sierto! ¿parece que miento?…, ¡porque no estoy mintiendo muchacho! Me ofendes muchísimo..". Le respondió, luego dio un suspiro y posó una mano en su hombro suavemente. El no lo quería ver, pero muy dentro suyo sabía bien porque le había dicho esa mentira, también la verdadera razón de porque no había querido ir de viaje con Rapunzel. Eugene no podía abandonarlo aquí, no luego de todo lo que había pasado. Su cabeza repetía la escena de los baños todo el tiempo y no lo dejaba tranquilo. También se hacía incontables preguntas por sus acciones, ¿Por qué me ofrecí a ser su tutor? ¿Es lo que realmente quiero?. La antigua imagen que tenía de Varian se había perdido, ya no lo sentía como una amenaza para el reino ni como una escoria, ahora solo podía ver a un tímido, inteligente y divertido Chico-Alquimista al que quería ver a salvo por sobre todas las cosas. Un instinto protector había florecido de su interior y lo obligaba a mantener a salvo a Varian a toda costa.</p><p>"¿Enserio esperas que te deje aquí? ¿en este lugar? ¡¿con todos estos perversos y despreciables criminales!? Y luego de lo que intentaron hacer contigo…, tu más que nadie sabes que esa iba a ser la primera vez de muchas otras. Mira, si te quedas aquí yo no voy a poder venir a rescatarte y tu no eres muy capaz de defenderte de ellos que digamos". Su expresión se había transformado en una mucho más seria y estricta. Esto le sucedía impulsivamente gracias a su anteriormente mencionado instinto.</p><p>"Lo se…, es solo que yo… aún me siento culpable". Le respondió bajando la mirada hacía las rodillas de Eugene. Una de sus manos estaba inquieta sobre su regazo jugueteando nerviosamente con sus dedos.</p><p>"Te entiendo chico, pero justamente por eso no eres igual a ellos, estas arrepentido y eso es algo bueno". Le dijo en un suave y comprensivo tono de voz sonriendole amablemente. Dirigió su mirada a la revoltosa mano de Varian, lo tomo de la muñeca y lo atrajo hacia él, lo dejó caer a su lado en el mismo sillón, lógicamente teniendo en cuenta sus heridas y con el mayor cuidado posible. "Ven aquí chico-alguimia, relajate". Le hizo señas para que de acomode. <br/>   Transcurrieron un par de horas, habían cenado juntos y hablaron de muchísimas cosas, Eugene le prometió que podría volver a practicar la alquimia si Varian le enseñaba un shampoo que el mismo invento para que su cabello quede mucho más sedoso y brilloso, hasta se pusieron un nombre de apodo, ahora ellos serían el "Team Awesome", créditos al niño alquimista por el nombre tan original. El mayor se juro a si mismo que por la mañana iba a solucionar todo. Ahora solamente deseaba que esa noche nunca terminase. <br/>   Ambos se quedaron dormidos, Eugene abrazandolo por los hombros, con la cabeza hacía atrás reposada en el respaldar del sillón y Varian acurrucado a su lado, apoyándo la cabeza en su pecho. La penumbra de esa noche iba a ser realmente hechada de menos por el comandante al amanecer.</p><p> </p><p>Continuara…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Capítulo 3: "Esperame Aquí".</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Nota del autor: ¡Hola! Bienvenidos nuevamente al tercer capítulo de "Team Awesome". Me gustaría dar las gracias a todas las personas que apoyaron esta historia, me incentivan a seguirla con mucho más ánimo. Les vuelvo a recordar que voy a actualizar nuevos capítulos lo más pronto que me sea posible, por el momento tengo tiempo libre para hacerlo.<br/>Como ya aclaré esta historia está basada en "Tangled: the series" al igual que los personajes, no soy dueña de nada de eso.<br/>Sepan disculpar si encuentran algún error en mi ortografía. Ahora..., ¡Espero que disfrutes de leer este nuevo capítulo!.<br/>Advertencia: Esta historia puede tener contenido LGBTQ+ y también explicito o (+16), si no te gusta te invito a que te retires.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Esperame aquí.</p><p>El amanecer iluminó todo Corona, una soleada y sobre todo fría mañana se había hecho presente en el pueblo, la oficina del comandante se vio alumbrada por el esplendor del sol imponenete que asomaba a su ventana inmensamente brillante, sus cálidos rayos le brindaban abrigo a los dos muchachos que se hallaban adormecidos aún.<br/>
Varian fue el primero en despertar, abrió sus ojos tímidamente, recorrió con la vista todo lo que le rodeaba examinando cada detalle con cuidado y estudio su actual situación. Seguía apegado al cálido torso del comandante, estaba muy cómodo y no quiso separarse por el momento, uno de los fuertes brazos de Eugene lo abrazaba por los hombros apretandolo contra su cuerpo, y con el brazo contrario lo tenía en un suave pero firme agarre por la cintura. Dejó caer sus párpados de nuevo y prefirió intentar seguir descansando en el cálido pecho del mayor hasta que él despierte. Esto le fue imposible, ya que casi de inmediato su cabeza comenzó a darle vueltas a los acontecimientos de la noche anterior sin cesar. Estaba entusiasmado y también muy contento por la noticia que había recibido del comandante. Una avalancha de sentimientos seguían recorriendo todo su cuerpo, sentía cómo la ansiedad y la curiosidad se aliaban para no dejarlo descansar. También se hizo presente un pequeño malestar causado por la culpa, el miedo y el desprecio que sentía hacía si mismo, pero pronto fue anulado por una inmensa sensación de felicidad y agradecimiento hacia Eugene. Cuando él aparecía se sentía cómodo, seguro y por sobretodo ya no estaba solo.<br/>
Hubiese deseado conectarse de esta forma con el mayor antes de sus crímenes, cuando aún no lo consideraban un criminal y era un buen amigo de la princesa. </p><p>La resplandeciente luz de sol que iluminaba el rostro de Eugene logró despertarlo. Al abrir sus cansados parpados y dar un gran bostezo, no solo se encontró con una mañana llena de responsabilidades y temas que debían ser atendidos con urgencia, si no que, también logró notar a un niño que muy bien conocía acurrucado entre sus brazos, una despeinada bola de pelo azul aguamarina y negro formaban una esponjosa maraña en la cabeza de Varian, apenas pudo aguantarse las ganas de revolverle el cabello y solo se limitó a sonreírle a la cabellera que descansaba en su pecho, esto definitivamente mejoró su día, el cual ya desde temprano era un desastre.<br/>
Eugene no quería despertar al chico, lo notaba tan cómodo y en paz, sus parpados estaban enrojecidos y algo hinchados, sus mejillas estaban apretadas contra su pecho y su boca semiabierta dejaba ver sus blancos dientes de conejo. Ya no estaba frustrado, ni tampoco inquieto, sus pies, que colgaban del sillón no estaban moviéndose nerviosamente, la expresión de su rostro dejaba ver a un muchacho sensible y dulce durmiendo pacíficamente. La conmovedora imagen frente a sus ojos hacia mucho más difícil el hecho de intentar despabilarlo, pero aún así debía hacerlo, tenía que hacer muchas cosas aún, no quería irse y dejarlo solo sin siquiera decirle dónde se encontraba. Lo meditó unos segundos más y acto seguido despego un brazo del cuerpo de Varian y le acarició la cabeza de manera suave y tranquila para lograr que despierte. </p><p>El joven alquimista enseguida notó las delicadas caricias en su cabello, no había podido volver a dormirse, solo seguía descansando con los ojos cerrados. Levanto el rostro despacio y miro hacia donde se encontraba la cara del comandante, sus miradas se chocaron a la vez y ambos se dedicaron una mueca similar a una sonrisita.<br/>
"Buenos días Eugene". Murmuro con fatiga, su voz entre cortada y con gallos logró que el mayor lance una pequeña carcajada al aire. </p><p>"Buenos días chico..". Le dijo el mayor con voz ronca. Ambos se separaron, Eugene dio un gran suspiro mientras se masajeaba el cuello. Los dos se quedaron hablando por un tiempo muy largo la noche anterior, a eso de las 3 de la mañana ya se encontraban agotados y se desmayaron del sueño en ese sofá. "Dime.., ¿Te duele la espalda? ¿El cuello? Si que nos dormimos anoche ¿eh?..". Parloteo entre risas mientras le sobaba la espalda a Varian. </p><p>"No te preocupes, a decir verdad dormí mucho más cómodo que en la celda". Le confesó, y tenía razón, su cama era un colchón duro, húmedo y usado sobre una superficie de metal. Casi siempre pasaba frío y terminaba con graves contracturas. La calidad de vida de los reclusos era deplorable por no decir fatal. </p><p>"Diablos…, bueno, voy a ir a buscar una jarra con agua ¿si?". Le propuso mientras se levantaba con dificultad del sofá. En un instante anuló su acción completamente y se giró para mirar a Varian con confusión, este le había tomado su mano, deteniendolo.<br/>
"¿Qué sucede?..". Le pregunto fingiendo estar extrañado, Eugene ya estaba enterado de lo que estaba acontenciendo en la mente del alquimista.</p><p>"¡Es que!..., solo no tardes..". Concluyó, estaba avergonzado por actuar de manera impulsiva, desvió su mirada del rostro del mayor en un fallido intento de ocultar su sonrojo y también soltó su agarre.</p><p>Eugene podía sentir cómo se encariñaba más y más con el chico científico con cada minuto que pasaba junto a él Cuando lo escucho, tuvo que obligarse a contener las ganas de apretarle los cachetes rojizos de su rostro. Le divertía ver a Varian intentando mantener el personaje de un ruin y enfadado criminal cuando en verdad, tan solo se trataba de un chico muy simpático y adorable.<br/>
"Tu esperame aquí, yo volveré". Le aseguro con un aire de seguridad mientras le daba unas palmaditas suaves en la cabeza, a lo que el joven protesto de manera infantil, murmurando muy bajito posibles ofensas y cruzándose de brazos. Eugene se retiró del lugar como un vencedor al haber fastidiado a Varian, el cual lo fulminó con la mirada en respuesta a un guiño y una pícara sonrisita que le pudo dedicar el comandante justo antes de irse.</p><p>El joven largo un suspiro luego de que Eugene dejara la habitación y se acomodó nuevamente en el sillón. Se preguntaba si volvería a su antiguo hogar, dónde se hallaba Quirin, su padre, el cuál se encontraba sellado en el ámbar, producto de una solución alquímica inventada por Varian, con el objetivo de destruir las rocas negras que invadían el reino. Quirin le había prohibido severamente practicar su alquimia con las rocas, pero el joven y risueño alquimista no estaba dispuesto a rendirse tan fácil y no obedeció las órdenes de su progenitor. La rebeldía del chico logró poner en riesgo su propia vida, para su suerte Quirin pudo salvarlo a tiempo, pero tuvo que tomar el lugar de su hijo para lograrlo y  esto dio como resultado que quede atrapado en el ámbar.<br/>
Varian recordaba sus acciones todos los días, y este era uno de esos días. En este momento se estaba lamentando nuevamente haberle hecho eso a su propio padre y también lo que sucedió después, luego de que la princesa se negara a ayudarlo a liberar a Quirin, se dejó llevar por el odio y terminó convirtiéndose en un villano.<br/>
Ahora Varian estaba hundido en pensamientos autodestructivos que involucraban a su padre, solo pensaba en cómo serían las cosas si le hubiese hecho caso a su papá, se preguntaba si algún día su padre estaría orgulloso de él, pero pronto se volvió a si mismo a la realidad. "Si estuviera aquí ni siquiera podría mirarme a los ojos luego de lo que hice". Se dijo a sí mismo con mucha tristeza. Eugene entró de golpe justo después y provocó que Varian de un salto de la sorpresa que se había llevado al escucharlo llegar de imprevisto, a lo que el comandante respondió con una divertida carcajada. </p><p>"¡Oye niño! Eso fue grosero, ¿sabes cuánto cuesta cuidar este rostro tan angelical? ¡Y todo para que te asustes al verme!". Bromeo mientras dejaba una bandeja con una jarra llena de agua fresca y dos vasos en la pequeña mesita de café junto a los sillones y continúo riéndose y haciendo chistes, hasta que noto que Varian no estaba de humor para jugar con él.<br/>
"¿Te sucede algo chico?" Le preguntó adoptando una expresión un poco más seria pero igual de amigable. Cuando Varian estuvo a punto de responder, Eugene lo interrumpió de inmediato. "¿Sabes qué? ¡se que te alegrará! Porque tengo una sorpresa ¡y estoy seguro que te gustara niño!". Anunció alegremente y se dirigió a la puerta de la oficina, abrió la gigantesca abertura y dejó entrar un pequeño carrito de desayuno repleto de exquisiteces. Cerro la puerta detrás de el y condujo el carro hasta dejarlo frente al chico. </p><p>"¿Qué te parece eh?, ¿sabes?, Ser el comandante de la guardia real tiene sus beneficios extras y gracias a eso puedo ordenar que preparen todo lo que yo quiera, así que.., pensé que esto sería una gran idea ¡para darte una pequeña sorpresa!". Le reveló con entusiasmo y prosiguió hablando. "Se que la comida que te sirven aquí es terriblemente asquerosa, así que supuse que tal vez te gustaría comer algo diferente, ¡hasta incluso mejore tu humor pequeño gruñón!". Largo finalmente y se sentó junto al alguimista.</p><p>Varian quedo completamente anonadado al ver el montón de comida que tenía frente a sus ojos. Podía encontrar una descomunal cantidad de pastelillos de fresa con una bella y artesanal decoración, dulces de todo tipo, y sándwiches salados con variedad de rellenos, hasta incluso podía oler los panecillos recién horneados que aún seguían tibios. Se sorprendió tanto que ni siquiera pudo disimularlo, su rostro automáticamente expresó puro asombro, sus ojos se agradaron y su boca se entreabrio dejando ver sus dientes en una pequeña sonrisa. Se acercó instintivamente a la comida para apreciarla mejor y se olvidó por completo del malestar que sentía anteriormente.<br/>
"Esto.. ¡huele realmente bien! Y se ve delicioso..".  Le comento fascinado mientras seguía elogiando la exuberante abundancia de comida. No podía disimularlo, estaba sobrado de ganas por probar aunque sea una migaja de esos apetecibles panes.</p><p>"¿Y qué estás esperando entonces? ¡Atragantate chico!". Lo animó con ímpetu. Se sentó junto a Varian y empezó a comer primero para hacer sentir cómodo al más joven.</p><p>El muchacho obedeció a Eugene y agarró sin pensarlo dos veces, uno de esos deliciosos panes con increíble aroma. Gozó enormemente de saborear ese crujiente pan recién salido del horno que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de lo rápido que estaba comiendo, tuvo que detenerse para beber algo de agua. Al principió quiso probar algo de café pero el estricto comandante se lo prohibió de inmediato a causa de la cafeína, claro que Varian protestó pero terminó dándole la razón. Aprovecho ese momento para decir unas pocas palabras antes de seguir degustando la comida.<br/>
"¡Esto es realmente sabroso! A los prisioneros nunca nos sirven este tipo de comida, casi nunca como por ese tema, una vez incluso encontré un gusano en el puré, no es nada en comparación con esto". Mencionó antes de seguir desayunando.</p><p>Eugene no pudo evitar sorprenderse al escuchar lo que le estaba contando, sabía que la comida de los reclusos no era algo muy apetecible, pero no tenía idea que les daban alimentos en mal estado. Su instinto protector no tardó en hacerse presente, estaba indignado, se preguntaba que hubiera pasado si Varian se enfermaba gravemente, ni siquiera podía imaginarselo. Le nacía una inmensa impotencia por el simple hecho de saber que estaba adelgazando por esa causa.<br/>
Cuando por fin logró recobrar la cordura se dio cuenta que estaba exagerando, pero también se le ocurrió una buena excusa que darle al chico para poder tramitar su tutoría sin que se entere.<br/>
"¡Varian! Hiciste bien en decirme esto, como comandante de la guardia real tengo la obligación de solucionar este problema inmediatamente". Declaró y siguió con su actuación, hinchó el pecho, se puso de pie y frunció el seño con decisión. "No puedo dejar que estas cosas sucedan, mi deber es mantener este lugar como se debe y ahora que tengo la oportunidad de hacerlo, no puedo dejarla ir…, y todo gracias a ti". Sus palabras eran tan falsas como la compasión que sentía por los reclusos del pabellón 4, el sabía perfectamente que los trataban de esa manera porque son lo peor de lo peor, los más viles criminales se encontraban ahí dentro, los prisioneros que no cometían delitos tan graves  tenían otro destino. A Eugene le fastidiaba el hecho de que Varian se encuentre entre ese montón de granujas, sus crímenes estaban mucho más justificados que el de esos tipos.  "¿Debería ir y decirles?…, ¿De qué estoy hablando?, ¡por supuesto que sí! Es más, iré justo ahora". Afirmo el comandante creyéndose un justiciero.</p><p>"¡Espera!…, tu.. ¿de nuevo te vas a ir?". Le pregunto Varian, el mayor hablaba muy rápido como para que se detenga a analizar cada una de las palabras que salían de su boca, solo quedo resonando en su cabeza el hecho de que estaba a punto de volver a dejarlo solo. </p><p>"No te preocupes ratoncito, no te voy a abandonar, te llevaría conmigo pero no quiero arruinar tu desayuno, tu solo espérame, te juro que es por una buena razón". Terminó de decir Eugene que se estaba odiando internamente por mentirle a Varian, pero era la única excusa que se le ocurrió, tenía prisa por ir a hablar con Rapunzel y solucionar este desastre de una vez por todas. </p><p>Varian anuló la degustación de un pequeño brownie de chocolate para poder responderle al mayor. "¡No me preocupa eso!, aunque no importa tanto el desayuno, te podría acompañar igual ¿no crees?.., por favoor". Le rogó con ojos de cachorrito. El chico alquimista estaba calculando mentalmente la cantidad aproximada de tiempo que podría llegar a tardar Eugene y le pareció demasiada espera, por este motivo quería insistir en ir con él.</p><p>El comandante sonrió enternecido ante la propuesta del chico, en cualquier otra situación no se podría haber negado pero esto no era tan simple. Tenía que llegar con Rapunzel y contarle lo que le sucedió a Varian, luego pedirle que lo apruebe como tutor del menor y por último darle la desgarradora noticia de que no la va a poder acompañar en su extenso viaje. "No, no lo creo, vas a aburrirte si vienes conmigo, y aquí no te estás aburriendo ¿no es verdad?". Le pregunto divertido mientras se agachaba para tomar su cara con una mano y  limpiar de su nariz y barbilla restos de chocolate con su pulgar. Luego se enderezó y tomo una actitud más rígida. "Ahora obedece y quédate aquí, no tolerare que hagas algo que no debes". Le advirtió severamente antes de dar media vuelta e irse sin dejarle responder. Se tomaba bastante enserio su rol de comandante a veces.</p><p>Varian solo afirmó con la cabeza para luego ver como salía de la habitación nuevamente, se preguntaba si algo más estaba sucediendo con Eugene, tal vez algo de lo que aún no se había enterado.</p><p>El comandante se montó a un corcel y cabalgó hasta el palacio, tenía mucha prisa y también se encontraba ansioso por saber como se tomaría la princesa sus propuestas.<br/>
Llego hasta las enormes puertas del castillo y el personal lo recibió con entusiasmo. Cuando por fin estaba ante la puerta de la habitación de Rapunzel, toco antes de entrar y enseguida esta le dio el permiso de ingresar. </p><p>"¡Eugene!, Que sorpresa que hayas venido, de todas formas.., ¡es genial! Uh em.., ¿A que se debe tu agradable visita?". Le interrogó la princesa, quien se encontraba empacando sus cosas para poder partir, en su mayoría eran puros cachivaches inútiles, o tal vez si servirían para algo, quién sabe. Rapunzel estaba muy contenta, se notaba hasta cuando caminaba, daba pequeños saltitos de alegría acompañando cada paso que daba.</p><p>"¡Rubia! Hola.., oye, ¿podemos hablar sobre un tema bastante serio? En lo posible… ¿ahora?". Le pidió con urgencia, no podía esperar ni un segundo más, estaba casi desesperado por poder solucionar rápido toda esta descabellada situación. </p><p> "Claro Eugi, ¿qué sucede?". Dijo esta vez mucho más seria, se acercó al comandante, lo miró a los ojos y tomó su mano. Estaba dispuesta a escucharlo todo el tiempo que sea necesario, después de todo el le importaba muchísimo.</p><p>"Veras Raps.. se trata de Varian, ayer en las mazmorras corrió real peligro y yo lo salvé..". Pudo comenzar a explicarle pero ella lo interrumpió, en respuesta solo largo un suspiro.</p><p>"¿Varian?, Eugene tu sabes muy bien de lo que él es capaz, tal vez solamente esta jugando contigo, no deberías dejar que el siga arruinando nuestras vidas". Rapunzel estaba casi irreconocible, tenía una expresión de furia en su rostro y él lo entendía, sabía que le causaba disgusto hablar sobre lo que pasó aquel día.</p><p>"No, escucha, él no estaba fingiendo y Varian no está arruinando mi vida yo lo quiero en ella". Le confesó impulsivamente, parecía que las palabras se derramaban de su boca.</p><p>"¿Disculpa?.. Luego de lo que hizo ese niño, tu..".  Largo con confusión en sus palabras, soltó sus manos y se alejó un paso hacia atrás. </p><p>"No lo entiendes, déjame explicarte lo que sucedió, por favor Rapunzel". Le pidió en un tono mucho más suave. Su rostro reflejaba lo mucho que necesitaba tener esta conversación y por suerte la princesa lo comprendió.</p><p>"Si, lo siento, fuí muy intolerante, cuéntame que es lo que pasó con Varian". Le dijo con una actitud mucho más comprensiva y tranquila. Le sonrió amablemente y lo invitó a sentarse a unos sillones para que ambos puedan hablar tranquilos.<br/>
Eugene le explicó a detalle todo lo que sucedió, incluso la parte de las mentiras, Rapunzel lo reprendió por no haberle dicho nada en el momento en que paso, pero lo pudo entender muy bien. El comandante le explicó el vínculo que había descubierto recientemente con el pequeño y también le comentó que quería cuidarlo e intentar cambiar sus actitudes, ser para él un ejemplo a seguir. La princesa quedó totalmente conmovida y aceptó inmediatamente otorgarle la tenencia de Varian, también se volvió a disculpar por como había malinterpretado las cosas al principió. </p><p>"Gracias Rubia, sabía que lo entenderías…, oh y tengo algo más que decirte, ya que voy a encargarme de Varian yo..". Intentaba ser lo más sutil que podía, sabía que decirle a Rapunzel que no la iba a poder acompañar le rompería el corazón, pero debía hacerlo, no importa como se lo vaya a tomar, en estos momentos le daba prioridad al chico.</p><p>"Vas a tener que quedarte para cuidarlo, lo sé, mira Eugi, este viaje es realmente importante para mi, pero no necesariamente lo tiene que ser para ti, además, no voy a estar sola, Cass estará conmigo y si Varian te necesita aquí, supongo que lo correcto es que te quedes". Las palabras de Rapunzel se sintieron como dulces y relajantes masajes en los oídos de Eugene. Muy agradecido se lanzó a abrazarla y ella correspondió alegremente.</p><p>"Siento mucho no poder acompañarte Raps..". Se disculpó con ella mientras se ponía de pie para poder ir a buscar a Varian y traerlo a vivir consigo al palacio.</p><p>"No pasa nada Eugene, estoy muy contenta por tus acciones, ojalá logres que deje atrás todo su odio, tal vez incluso cuando vuelva de mi viaje ¡podremos volver a ser amigos!". Le comentó entusiasmada. Acompaño a el comandante hasta la puerta para poder despedirse como se debe.<br/>
"Le ordenare al personal que habiliten una habitación grande en la planta baja para ambos, hay una muy bonita con vista al jardín. Y Eugi, ¡te voy a extrañar!". La princesa demostraba estar muy sensible, sus ojos estaban vidriosos  y sus mejillas coloradas, todo lo que estaba sucediendo era positivo y eso la emocionaba muchísimo.</p><p>"Yo también te extrañaré Rubia, ¡y te escribiré! Todas las semanas lo haré, lo juro". Se despidieron con un cálido y dulce abrazo, luego el comandante salió del castillo, subió nuevamente a su corsel y se fue en busca de Varian. Era inexplicable la tranquilidad que sentía en este momento, nunca debió juzgar la reacción de Rapunzel, esa chica estaba llena de sorpresas.<br/>
Al llegar, entró triunfante a su oficina, y ahí se encontraba la pequeña pulga, sentado sobre una alfombra bordada en el piso y apoyado en la pequeña mesita de cedro frente al sofá, junto a él estaba Rudiguer, su fiel mascota, un mapache color gris bastante travieso. Varian estaba haciendo extraños cálculos y garabatos en unas hojas de papel que seguramente tomó sin permiso del escritorio del comandante. "Ya estoy de vuelta chico, ¿mh? ¿qué escribes?". Le pregunto al joven mientras se acercaba para poder observar mejor.</p><p>"Oh no puedo hablar ahora, estoy a punto de decifrar esta fórmula, pero me falta algo, debe haber un cálculo que no estoy viendo..". Varian estaba muy concentrado como para prestarle atención a la llegada de Eugene. Sus ojos estaban sobre los papeles y su mano no dejaba de escribir.</p><p>"¿Esas son fórmulas? Si que eres un ratón de laboratorio..". Bromeó. Supuso enseguida que todo esto tenía que ver con su afición a la alquimia.</p><p>"¿Fórmulas? ¡Claro! Una fórmula.., ¡eso me faltaba!". Inmediatamente completo sus cálculos, victorioso beso la hoja de papel y la levanto sobre su cabeza en afán de celebrar. "¡lo logré! ¡lo logré!". Canturreo alegremente dando saltitos de emoción, su sonrisa era inmensa y sus ojos brillaban más que nunca. Eugene se dio cuenta te inmediato lo feliz que la alquimia hacía a Varian, este no pudo evitar sonreír ante la celebración del menor.<br/>
Tan pronto se dio cuenta de la presencia de Eugene, pauso  su festejo, se sentía avergonzado por la actitud que acababa de tener con el mayor. Sus mejillas se enrojecieron y su vista se desvió hacia el suelo, con la voz entrecortada lanzó un;  "Lo siento Eugene…jej". </p><p>El comandante ladeo una ceja y entre risas nego con la cabeza. "¿Qué voy a hacer contigo..?". Dijo con ternura en su mirar. "Anda, toma tus cosas, que debemos irnos al palacio, ahí vamos a vivir a partir de ahora".</p><p>Varian abrió los ojos como platos, no podía creer que viviría en el castillo, todavía se preguntaba si se merecía todo lo que le estaba sucediendo, y una voz interna se lo negaba constantemente. "Un segundo, ¿¡Qué!?, ¿El castillo?, ¿Cómo? ¿P-porqué?, ¿La princesa esta de acuerdo? Estoy casi seguro de que esto es una broma". Jadeo en un interminable interrogatorio. </p><p>"Tranquilo.., Rapunzel fue suficientemente amable para dejar que ambos nos quedemos allí, ella se irá de viaje hoy así que no vas a poder encontrarla allí. Ahora apresurate chico, aún tenemos que ir a buscar tus cosas a la celda". Lo calmó. luego de media hora ya habían cargado todas las pertenencias de Varian a los caballos, no tenía muchas cosas de su propiedad más que algo de ropa, libros y a Rudiguer. Eugene lo cargó sin previo aviso y lo montó arriba de un caballo, luego se subió el en la parte trasera para poder conducir.<br/>
Al llegar a la entrada principal, fueron muy bien recibidos ambos, esto logró que Varian deje de sentirse tan incómodo al estar fuera de las rejas luego de 7 meses. Unas doncellas los guiaron a la habitación que les correspondía, era gigantesca con una iluminación increíble proveniente de la puerta vidriada que daba una vista bellísima hacia un jardín repleto de flores, las camas estabas recién hechas y los muebles lustrados, era realmente acogedora. Varian se limitaba a observar todo en silencio, intentaba no desmayarse de la emoción, su adorable mascota recorría toda la habitación oliendo cada rincón. Eugene notó que sus cosas ya habían sido trasladadas hacia allí, esto lo hizo sentirse muy a gusto, Rapunzel había cumplido su palabra al pie de la letra.<br/>
"Eugene.., yo no deseo ser una molestia, ¿sabes? Quiero decir que, no debería ocupar este cuarto ya que te pertenece a ti y esta bien si no me quieres aquí, puedo ir a cualquier otro lado e incluso ¡me conformare si me das algún pequeño rincón!". Parloteo rápidamente sin cesar.</p><p>"¡Whoa chico! Tómate un segundo para respirar, ¿de acuerdo?". Eugene dio un buen suspiro luego de escuchar hablar sin parar a Varian. "Escuchame, estas aquí conmigo por que soy tu mentor, ¿lo entiendes?, yo quise que tu vivas en esta habitación conmigo para poder cuidarte, así que cálmate y date tiempo de asimilarlo". Le dijo justo antes de empezar a desempacar las pertenencias de Varian. El muchacho simplemente asintió con la cabeza en respuesta a las dichas palabras de Eugene y luego, se sumó a acomodar sus cosas.<br/>
Al terminar de instalarse, el comandante se sentó sobre la cama del chico y lo invitó a sentarse a su lado, Varian enseguida obedeció y se dejó caer junto a él en la acolchonada cama. Eugene estaba algo aterrorizado por ser el nuevo mentor del muchacho, pero aún así quería dar lo mejor de él, y sabía que para poder lograrlo debería ponerse firme.</p><p>"Bien Varian, debo hablarte sobre ciertas reglas que hay que seguir aquí, y que si rompes alguna recibirás un castigo, ¿Lo entiendes?..". Le preguntó suavemente al chiquillo que apenas le estaba prestando atención, su vista se perdía muy fácilmente de la de Eugene en cuanto algo lo distraía.</p><p>"Um.. si". Dijo en respuesta a la pregunta del mayor, para que después este continúe hablando.</p><p>"Genial, empezaré a explicarte las reglas, que te repito, no puedes romper. La primera se trata de no llegar tarde a nuestra habitación, esto se debe a que el castillo es inmensamente grande, y hay demasiadas personas recorriendolo constantemente, eso incluye guardias, ya que en varias ocasiones por la noche suelen aparecer maleantes. Por esto mismo, si llegas a salir de aquí, debes volver antes de que anochezca, significa que te quiero a las 7 p.m. en esta habitación sin excepciones. La segunda regla también debes respetarla al pie de la letra, me tienes que avisar si vas a salir a algún lado fuera del palacio, en realidad, pedirme permiso, y yo decidiré si irás o no. Y la tercera regla es muy simple, no corras riesgo con tus experimentos, controlalo chico, tu puedes hacerlo. Ahora.., ¿vas a respetar mis reglas?". Concluyó finalmente, Eugene odiaba tener que verse obligado a darle tantas advertencias pero debía hacerlo si quería ser un buen tutor para su aprendiz.</p><p>"Si lo haré, no te preocupes por eso". Le aseguro al mayor con total sinceridad, luego se levantó para ir a buscar un trozo de papel para escribir, procuro tomar nota de las 3 reglas que no debía romper para no olvidarlas y después tomo de sus pertenencias un pequeño morral de tela, unos libros y las mismas hojas de papel en las que estaba escribiendo antes de irse de la oficina del comandante.  "Eugene, ¿Puedo salir un rato al jardín? Creo que a Rudiguer le apetece estar afuera un poco". Dijo intentando convencer al comandante de darle permiso.</p><p>"Claro que si chico, diviértete y no vuelvas tarde, si te pierdes  solo pídele a la primer persona que veas que te traiga de nuevo hasta aquí". Eugene sonrió al ver que Varian se había tomado enserio sus reglas. Él no se consideraba una persona muy estricta, pero debía empezar a serlo si el muchacho hacía cosas que lo perjudiquen.</p><p>Ni bien escucho un "si" de parte de Eugene, se fue apresuradamente por la gigantesca ventana vidriada, el aire fresco y la naturaleza era algo que había echado de menos. Se sentó como indio en un banco debajo de un gran manzano y empezó a escribir muchos cálculos y ecuaciones en sus hojas nuevamente, mientras jugueteaba con Rudiguer, quién se estaba devorando cada dulce manzana de ese árbol.<br/>
Con el transcurso de las horas comenzó a cansarse y para cuando había terminado ya eran las 6:15 p.m., el sol se estaba poniendo y la noche se estaba acercando, ni bien se dio cuenta, junto todas sus cosas y las metió en el morral.<br/>
Se encaminó hacía su habitación de inmediato ya que se había alejado bastante de la misma, por supuesto recordaba la ubicación, hasta había realizado un pequeño mapa en la esquina de uno de sus cuadernos.<br/>
En el camino pudo notar que su mapache no lo estaba siguiendo, esto lo obligó a dar media vuelta y regresar a buscarlo, estaba totalmente confundido, Rudiguer siempre lo sigue a cualquier parte donde Varian se dirija, supuso que tal vez se había quedado saqueando frutas, eso sí que no le sorprendería en lo más mínimo. Por fin llego al manzano en el que antiguamente se encontraba su mascota y pudo notar la presencia de otra persona detrás del árbol, se acercó sutilmente y se encontró con un hombre alto y rubio, quién tenía a su mascota atrapada en una red, este mismo vestía un traje color negro, bastante elegante, a simple vista se podía suponer que era un mayordomo. </p><p>"¡Rudiguer! ¡Oye!, suelta a mi mascota." Le ordeno Varian al joven de traje, este se llevó un susto al ver al chico, ya que se encontraba muy ocupado luchando contra el mapache. El alquimista le tironeaba de la manga para que deje en libertad a Rudiguer, lo que termina siendo un éxito cuando el misterioso joven pierde el equilibrio y cae al suelo. Varian liberó a su mascota y esta trepó hasta rodearle los hombros.</p><p>"¿Quién eres tú?…, ¡esta alimaña se estaba comiendo todas las frutas de los árboles! No puedo creer que permitan entrar animales salvajes". Exclamó el extraño mientras se volvía a poner de pie.</p><p>"Soy Varian, ¡un excelente científico!, no mago.., siento mucho los daños que causó Rudi, no va a volver a pasar Espero…". Se dijo finalmente en un tono más bajo mientras se disculpaba con el posible mayordomo.</p><p>"Mi nombre es Omar…, ¡espera! ¿Dijiste que eres un científico?". Le pregunto el ahora no tan extraño sujeto a Varian. Se veía realmente emocionado ante el hecho de que el muchacho sea un experto en ciencia.</p><p>"Claro que si, no quiero presumir pero no hay muchos de mi tipo por aquí cerca..". Fanfarroneo con el más alto mientras se cruzaba de brazos empoderadamente. </p><p>"Entonces.., ¿Qué hace aquí el villano de Corona?". Le preguntó mientras se agachaba a su altura, para burlarse un poco de él.</p><p>"¿Sabes quién soy yo?..". Estaba decepcionado al descubrir que más personas sabían de sus crímenes, aunque porsupuesto si se lo esperaba.</p><p>"Niño, no me pienso creer que tu eres quien secuestro a la reina y casi destruye Vieja Corona, sin ofender claro". Lo juzgó el joven de 18 años mientras le daba una palmadita en la cabeza y se sacudía su traje.</p><p>"Pues piensa lo que quieras entonces, yo debo irme". Dijo ofendido tras las palabras de Omar. Acto seguido retomó su camino hacia su habitación.</p><p>Omar era una persona muy curiosa y no pudo contenerse de preguntarle sobre la anteriormente nombrada ciencia. Lo siguió hasta alcanzarlo y comenzó a parlar con él nuevamente.<br/>
"Hey chico, no te enfades. ¿Porqué no me cuentas un poco sobre eso que haces con la ciencia?". Le preguntó intentado remontar una charla con el muchacho.</p><p>"No me llamo chico, mi nombre es Varian, y la alquimia es una práctica muy compleja que requiere años de experiencia para poder ser utilizada correctamente". Le alardeó sobre sus conocimientos simplemente para remarcar que era un experto en ello.</p><p>"Veamos, si eres quien dices que eres realmente, tus extraños conjuros no siempre funcionaron ¿verdad?, he escuchado por ahi que solías causar desastres en Vieja Corona". Le cuestionó al más chico. Se le puso en frente para no dejarlo seguir caminando y que puedan tener una mejor charla. Omar era un joven mayordomo que servía a la familia real y se ocupaba de tareas básicas, cómo asegurarse de que  el palacio se encuentre en órden, pero al enterarse que posiblemente el villano de Vieja Corona de encontraba hablando con él, no iba a dejarlo ir tan fácil. </p><p>"¿Conjuros?, no tengo nada que ver con la magia, ¿Por qué todo el mundo lo confunde? Técnicamente es alquimia, no magia. Y claro, varios experimentos pueden tener sus fallas si no los preparo correctamente, ¡Pero! Eso no significa que no sepa sobre ciencia". Varian estaba ya cansado de aclararle algo tan simple de entender a todo el mundo. Ambos chicos continuaron su charla sobre ciencia, Omar demostraba estar muy interesado en las prácticas del chico, y a él le fascinaba contarle todo sobre el tema, normalmente la gente no demostraba interés alguno en saber sobre aburridos cálculos y experimentos. La noche ya se había hecho presente y Varian no tardó demasiado en notarlo.</p><p>"Diablos..  ya oscureció. Lo siento pero debo regresar Omar, podemos seguir nuestra conversación mañana". Se disculpó otorgándole una bella sonrisa mientras retomaba la marcha rumbo a su habitación. Inmediatamente una fuerte mano lo tomó del brazo impidiendole seguir su camino. Omar lo había detenido, cuando Varian se percató de su agarre, se dio la vuelta confundido para encontrarse con un rostro totalmente serio de parte del mayordomo.</p><p>"¿A dónde se supone que te diriges muchacho?". Le preguntó. Varian le caía muy bien por lo poco que estuvo charlando con él, pero no podía dejar ir a un villano que se había aparecido de sorpresa en el palacio.</p><p>"Yo.., veras, es complicado de explicar pero, Eugene, quién rescato a la princesa de la torre, ahora es mi mentor y tengo que regresar con él urgentemente, le prometí que volvería antes de que anochezca". Su habla se notaba bastante nerviosa, no sabía cómo se debía actuar en un momento así. </p><p>Omar suspiro antes de responderle con algo más de tranquilidad cuando noto al chico tan nervioso.<br/>
"Si eso es verdad, te acompañaré para asegurarme, mira, Varian mi deber es asegurarme de que nada inusual suceda en el castillo y normalmente varios maleantes vienen a estas horas a hacer de las suyas, no me puedo fiar completamente de ti ¿lo entiendes?". El menor asintió ante la pregunta del mayordomo, y sin chistar se encaminaron ambos hacia la habitación de Eugene, Omar aún lo sostenía del brazo para que no intente hacer nada. Al llegar al gran pasillo que conducía a su destino ambos dos se toparon con un comandante enfadado y ansioso, quien estaba a la espera de su desobediente aprendiz.  </p><p>"¡Varian!..". Se lo oyó gritar a Eugene quién se acercaba apresuradamente al pequeño. Se agachó a su altura y lo reviso corroborando que este bien. "¿¡Tienes una idea de la hora que es chico!?, ¡por poco me agarra un infarto! ¡Soy muy joven para tener un infarto!". </p><p>"Eugene yo.. lo siento..". Le pidió disculpas a su tutor. Se encogió de hombro y su mirada estaba clavada en el piso, sentía culpa por haber preocupado s Eugene.</p><p>Cuando noto la presencia del hombre de traje negro se enderezó y se puso frente a él.<br/>
"Acaso este joven.., ¿Le causó algún problema?". Dijo extrañado, sabía que se trataba de un mayordomo real ni bien vio su atuendo. </p><p>"Oh no señor, de hecho creo que yo debería disculparme con ambos. Entretuve a Varian sabiendo que debía regresar, y ahora que lo traje fue para asegurarme de que no me haya mentido sobre que usted se había convertido en su mentor. El hubiese estado de regreso mucho antes si no fuece por mi". Concluyó finalmente, tanto Varian como Eugene se quedaron sin palabras. El comandante no podría enojarse con el menor, de hecho sentía algo de orgullo al enterarse que había querido regresar mucho tiempo antes. Varian supo de inmediato que había hecho un nuevo buen amigo. Omar se despidió de ambos y le prometió a Varian que se volverían a ver seguido para continuar charlando sobre ciencia, cosa que logró sacar una inocente sonrisa del menor.<br/>
El comandante y el alquimista entraron a su habitación sin decirse ni una palabra, se podía sentír un ambiente bastante incómodo entre ambos, el joven de mechon azul se veía venir un regaño de parte de Eugene e incluso un azote como los que le proporcionaban en el calabozo. Se llevo una sorpresa cuando el mayor escupió las primeras palabras.</p><p>"¿Qué quería de ti ese tipo?…, no se ve tan confiable, dime Varian, ¿intento hacerte algo que tu no querías?. Si ese payaso intentó tocarte solo dímelo juro que yo-". Eugene se notaba claramente celoso ante el nuevo amigo de Varian, no pudo evitar demostrarle una actitud exageradamente sobreprotectora y para cuando se dio cuenta de lo ridículo que se había visto ya era muy tarde. El muchacho había comenzado a reírse a carcajadas sin parar, pronto le contagió esa risa a Eugene, ambos dos casi no podían respirar de lo tentados que se hallaban. Varian quiso apoyarse en Eugene en un fallido intento de calmar su alborotada risa, los dos perdieron el equilibrio y calleron a la cama del comandante sin poder parar de mofarse uno del otro, esto logró que sus carcajadas sean cada vez más potentes. Se encontraban en un divertido bucle de chistes y bromas que duró varios minutos hasta que el Team Awesome se encontraba agotado y decidieron irse a descansar.<br/>
Les esperaba un largo día mañana, algo me dice que Varian descubrirá algo que cambiará la relación de ambos para siempre. </p><p> </p><p>Continuará.…</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>